Uniendo corazones
by USmileISmile
Summary: Olivia Dunham se encuentra en el otro universo y Peter esta con la Olivia falsa, cada vez su destino se separa más y más. Su hija Annie, viaja al pasado para unir nuevamente a sus padres ya que en el futuro ellos desaparecieron.
1. El comienzo

FRINGE

Summary: Olivia Dumhan se encuentra en el otro universo y Peter esta con la Olivia falsa, cada vez su destino se separa más y más. Su hija Annie, viaja al pasado para unir nuevamente a sus padres ya que en el futuro ellos desaparecieron.

Annie POV

Esa mañana desperté como cualquier otra pero ésa era diferente. Yo lo sentía. Salí de mi cama y una sensación de vacío se apoderó de mí; mamá siempre subía despertarme para desayunar, mas sin embargo no lo hizo.

Me calcé mis Converse negras y bajé a la sala, pero no era normal. Ni mamá ni papá estaban, así que subí a su habitación. Nada.

Su ropa, sus zapatos, sus cosas estaban ahí, pero ellos no. Asustada, me cambié rápidamente de ropa y fui al laboratorio del abuelo, en el camino le llamé a Dean mi mejor amigo.

-Abuelo, abuelo Walter- grité.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- me preguntó el abuelo.

-Mis padres desaparecieron- susurré.

El abuelo me miró raro, como sospechando algo. Se quedó pensando y me dijo que llamara a la tía Astrid. Dean y Astrid llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-Peter y Olivia han desaparecido y creo saber por qué.

Todos lo miramos con expectativa.

-He estado viendo en la máquina de espacio y tiempo que en el pasado Olivia y Peter se han estado distanciando, el caso es que probablemente tus padres ya no existan Annie, y por consecuencia tu tampoco existiras dentro de un tiempo.

Ok, demasiada información para una chica de 15 años. En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, era como en las caricaturas, cuando se les prende un foquito a los personajes

-¡Ya sé! Yo podría viajar en el tiempo y…

-Sería demasiado peligroso- dijo Dean serio, eso era normal. Dean siempre taaan preocupado.- Escucha mi idea-le rogué- Viajo al pasado y uno nuevamente a mis padres, así ellos volverán a existir y yo también.

Walter y Astrid lo procesaron unos minutos, hasta que el abuelo Walter dijo que no había problema. La máquina del tiempo la teníamos, pero faltaba un aparato para comunicarnos. Al final, Dean aceptó.

Astrid me entregó una maleta con información básica, algo de ropa que estaba de moda "en ese entonces" y una especie de teléfono celular.

-Adiós mi niña, cuídate.- Me dijo el abuelo Walter.

-No hagas tonterías- me dijo Astrid, yo solo reí

-Adiós Dean- le dije. El me apretó entre sus brazos y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Abrí los ojos y nos sonreímos.

-Te quiero Ann, cuídate.

Sonreí por última vez en unos meses a mi familia, solo faltaban mis padres.

SEGUNDO CAP.

Entré a la fabulosa máquina del tiempo y viajé. Según los datos iría al 2010, era genial. La maquina se detuvo y vi a donde me habían llevado. Sorprendentemente estaba en el baño de un avión, salí y vi un asiento vacío y ¡Ahí estaban mis cosas! Suspiré aliviada.

-Disculpa-le dije a mi acompañante un tipo sin cabello y con la cara seria- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-El sonrió como si supiera a que venía.

-Me alegra encontrarte Annie, nos dirigimos a New York-dicho esto, desapareció dejando una nota con un número de teléfono y las palabras "Te estaremos OBSERVANDO"

Ok… eso fue raro. Me quede dormida al poco rato y recordé los cuentos que me contaba mi mamá, hablaban de Observadores, no intervienen, solo ven. Un día un observador se enamoró de una humana, el resultado fue catastrófico.

-_Pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones. Llegaremos en unos minutos al aeropuerto Internacional de New York _

Suspiré aliviada, por fin conocería a mi padre joven, esperaba que fuera como mamá lo había descrito: Un perfecto rompecorazones.

Bajamos del avión y vi a un montón de tipos pelones, de Observadores. Me acerqué con miedo hacia donde ellos. Inmediatamente todos voltearon ante mí y me sentí intimidada.

-Hola- susurré.

-Annabelle, no menciones nada de esto, estamos de acuerdo en que Peter y Olivia deben estar juntos. Únelos de nuevo, no digas que te ayudamos, si nos preguntan lo negaremos- dijo uno de los tipos. Asentí y me subí a su coche negro.

Llegamos al laboratorio del abuelo y me dijeron todos al mismo tiempo: Recuerda, este mundo es muy diferente. Tragué saliva, de seguro esto era muy, muy diferente.


	2. Hola papá, Soy tu hija del futuro

SEGUNDO CAPITULO:

Agarré mis cosas y me metí a la prestigiada Universidad de Harvard. Salón 312, me había escrito el abuelo en unas hojas.

Ok, el gran dilema: Encontrar un salón en una grandísima escuela, donde para mala suerte no había nadie que me ayudara.

Estaba tan distraída que no noté cuando choqué con alguien.

-Oh por Dios! Lo siento tanto-me excusé

-No te preocupes, no hay problema-me dijo ¿papá? Mamá tenía razón, papá no era tan feo. Le ayudé a recoger unos papeles que se le habían caído. Terminamos de recoger y traté de orientarme.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó divertido ante mi falta de concentración.

-Amm… Si, supongo. Me dirijo al salón 312 en la parte C (**N/A: **No sé como se divida esa escuela, así que supongamos que es por secciones)

-Estás segura?- me preguntó extrañado.

-Amm… si. ¿Es el laboratorio de Walter Bishop, no?

-Si, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Annabeth, dime Annie

-¿Sabes? Cuando yo tenga hijos me gustaría que se llamaran así o tal vez algún nombre que se le parezca- sonreí internamente.- Oye, para que buscas a Walter?- En ese momento vi una distracción perfecta.

-En un momento te digo, me podrías esperar mientras entro al baño?

-Claro- me sonrió.

Una vez dentro del cubículo de baño, llamé al Walter de mi época.

_-Walter, soy yo Anna_

_-Oh, hola Anna, ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?_

_-Regular. Encontré a Peter pero…_

_-Mándale saludos de mi parte_

_-Oh, si claro. Le diré tu padre en el futuro te envía saludos._

_-Heredaste el sarcasmo de tu padre, está bien. Pero debes recordar que soy tu abuelo._

_-Está bien. –rodé los ojos_

_-No ruedes los ojos jovencita._

_-No lo hago._

-Annie, todo está bien allá adentro?- interrumpió Peter.

-Si, ya voy para allá. Me estoy maquillando, pero no tardo nada.

_-Ok, entonces… Cuál es el problema?_

_-Necesito ganarme la confianza de mi padre, así que me infiltraré en su casa. Pero no sé cómo._

_-Di que eres hija de Tina Muchnick y Jacob Reamer. Eran amigos míos que vivían en Alaska investigando casos como los de la división Fringe. Te mandaré un documento para que les enseñes su acta de defunción y su testamento donde te dejen a mi cargo._

_-Está bien- De la nada salió un papel con los datos que el abuelo había hecho._

_-Cuando estés segura y logres infiltrarte, llama. Dean y Samantha preguntan por ti._

_-Está bien , dile que los amo._

_-Especialmente a ese niño Dean, verdad? Astrid me ha dicho que te gusta y…_

_-Argh! Peter me llama, chao._

Corté la comunicación y salí.

-Lo siento- me disculpé.- pero venía de un vuelo de 4 horas y estaba agotada.

-No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada más que hacer.

Nos dirigimos por una serie de pasillos hasta que Peter se detuvo y dijo:

-Esta es la cueva del científico loco, una vez que entres no habrá salida. –Reí de su vago intento de parecer escalofriante.

Entramos y dos pares de ojos me miraron. Astrid se veía mucho más joven y mas inmadura (Claro que había madurado teniendo a su preciosa Samantha de apenas 3 añitos) y el abuelo Walter, uff.. Se veía como siempre, solo que más joven y menos loco.

-Hola, amm… soy Anna Reamer. Mucho gusto, mis padres son Tina y Jacob Reamer.

-¿Reamer? Me suena familiar…

-Mis padres vivían en Alaska, tenían un centro de investigación sobre casos extraños.

-Oh! Ya los recuerdo-dijo Walter- Yo era maestro hace muchos años de Tina. Dime ¿Cómo han estado?

-Murieron en una avalancha la semana pasada- Intenté parecer triste, para mi buena suerte había ido a un curso de actuación.

-Oh, lo siento pequeña- dijo Astrid lamentándolo.

-Mira- le tendí el papel a Walter que lo leyó en voz alta:

_-Por medio de la presente, bla bla bla… Se les confirma que Astrid y Jacob Reamer han sido declarados muertos, bla bla bla… Y que la tutoría del cuidado de la niña Anna Reamer queda al encargo de Walter Bishop. Bla bla bla._

-Miren, entiendo si no me pueden recibir. Yo… - intenté hacerme la sufrida.

-Oh, no cariño, Peter, se puede quedar verdad?

-Claro Annie.

-Muchísimas gracias- les sonreí.

-Tus padres te han informado de nuestro trabajo…

-Oh, claro. No se preocupen por eso, es más, como siempre le ayudaba a mis padres con los casos; yo les podría ayudar y…

-Eso sería genial. –Peter me sonrió y me sentí nuevamente como _su pequeña._

Corrí a abrazarlos a Peter y a Walter cuando sentí una penetrante mirada y volteé para confirmar mis sospechas sobre la mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.&Olivia-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.&Olivia-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comentarios: ¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me gustó. Solo me llegaron 2 Reviews, pero aun así tengo la esperanza de que alguien más lea esto.

Gracias a:

ann_arabani

Y a

Olive San: si no entiendes alguna palabra me dices :B

Bueno, los dejó. Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, chismes, etc… Con tal de que me dejen un Review está perfecto.

Inviten a más a leer la historia! No se arrepentirán!

Peero sobre todo, este capitulo va dedicado a Argin Heart! Sin ti no hubiera sido posible, gracias

Os quiero!


End file.
